As computing technology has advanced, small devices with a great deal of computing power have become commonplace. While such small devices have many advantages, including their ease of portability, they are not without their problems. One such problem is difficulty on the part of users in inputting requests to the devices. Many devices have keyboards or keypads with very small keys, making it difficult for users to press only the particular key that they desire. This can lead to many incorrect key presses by the user, and detract from the usability of the devices.